Razón de existir
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Tenía un plan de vida, una razón de existir. Detestaba que el Uzumaki fuera tan dueño de sus actos como él mismo...


**Fandom: Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Razón de existir**

**Por: chibiichigo**

Era algo tan estúpido y molesto que ni siquiera llegaba a ser gracioso. Un dato que encontraba tan patético e irrelevante que le hacía sentir que estaba flotando en una dimensión alterna y que nada tenía que ver con _su_ mundo. Un mundo forjado a base de lágrimas de sangre y sudor donde, afortunada o desafortunadamente, se había creado una reputación de vengador y se había jurado consagrar cada instante de su existencia por un solo fin: Habría que volverse un silencioso y poderoso ninja cuya única función era mejorar en el campo de batalla para salir en busca del hombre que le había arrebatado la felicidad. Eso era Sasuke Uchiha para el mundo y para él mismo, sin dar siquiera espacio a la duda.

Eso le hacía sentirse extrañamente orgulloso y superior a los demás chicos de su edad que pululaban por la aldea sin rumbo fijo. Finalmente, tenía lo que todos los adolescentes buscaban: el sentido de su vida. Un plan perfectamente trazado y sin margen de error que le conduciría a la victoria final contra Itachi Uchiha.

Sí, todo eso lo tenía claro desde los ocho años, día en que se encontró solo por primera vez para hacerle frente a los problemas de la vida, su razón de existir era bañarse las manos con la sangre de un asesino. Nada más. Pero había encontrado, quizás demasiado tarde, la falla más esencial en su plan. No contaba con que de pronto, arbitrariamente y sin previo aviso comenzara a sentir algo más que aversión por un rubio que pasaba los días junto a él, intentando competir y hacer un lío por absolutamente todo. Naruto Uzumaki. Quisiera o no aceptarlo, era un hecho que ese mozalbete con curiosas marcas en la cara había logrado sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y hacer que postergara su deseo más profundo y más radical, ¡y todo eso sin saberlo siquiera!

Claro, sabía a la perfección que para el Uzumaki el desarrollo de su relación se había dado de manera diferente a como él la sentía, pero era algo que perdía importancia para ese punto de su vida.

Primero, el de los zafiros le había expresado todo el odio que sentía por su persona como si fuera culpa del moreno ser mejor que él, o mejor expresado, que el trigueño se mostrara como un inútil ante las enseñanzas más esenciales de la academia. Ese sentimiento –bastante aniñado y bobo en opinión del Uchiha – se había ido poco a poco transformando en camaradería para finalmente llegar a algo bastante similar a la amistad. Hasta ahí, todo estaba bien.

A su calculadora y analítica comprensión, se trataba tan sólo de un par de chicos que compartían los días y buscaban superarse en un acto de "honrosa enemistad" pero que eran capaces de brindarse apoyo mutuo cuando la situación lo requería. Misiones, entrenamientos, exámenes… Nada que cualquier otro ninja de su edad no experimentara.

¡Pero ningún otro ninja de su edad, o para esa instancia de cualquier otra, sentía cómo poco a poco el corazón se le iba acelerando con mofletes y mohines que poco tiempo antes le parecían signos de necesidad de llamar la atención! Eso, en definitiva, no era normal.

Los dos eran hombres, los dos tenían metas diferentes en la vida, los dos buscaban la forma de demostrarse como los mejores… ¡Era absolutamente imposible y escandaloso estar "juntos" de una manera más que amistosa!

Entonces, ¿por qué diablos había nacido "eso", cuyo nombre no podía siquiera pronunciar por temor a que sus miedos se volvieran más tangibles, en él? Todo lo que había procurado evitar tantos años con el fin de no distraerse de su plan de vida había colapsado y amenazaba con dejarse mostrar bajo el nombre de un ingrediente de ramen. Y él no quería enamorarse, no quería saberse enamorado.

Se atrevió a aceptar que estar enamorado, que sentir algo que nunca había sentido y atreverse a cambiar un poco la ruta mental que debía seguir su vida, sin posibilidad alguna de cambio le hacía sentir vulnerable. Eso era algo que no quería… Había tenido que llorar lágrimas de sangre para poder llevar su vida de la manera que la tenía, grabada en piedra, y no quería aceptar que otra persona más que él pudiera tener derecho alguno sobre sus actos. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que ese chico de cabellos dorados y piel bronceada pudiera tener tanto control sobre él, que le hipnotizaba de una extraña y embriagadora manera y que generaba que se aletargara.

Sencillamente no podían ser así las cosas. Eso estaba mal: no aceptaría nada que pudiera interferir entre él y el cadáver de Itachi, ni siquiera el Uzumaki… Pero eso dolía todavía más.

Lo supo cuando lo vio tirado, habiendo entregado cuerpo y alma en una batalla que se antojaba sin final, con las vestiduras rasgadas y dificultad para respirar. El rubio extendía su mano, le pedía que no se marchara entre unas lágrimas no derramadas por los ojos pero sí por el alma.

Estuvo entonces tentado a decirle que sí, que se quedaría, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Tenía una misión más importante todavía que cumplir y no podía postergarla por nada ni por nadie…

Se recordó a sí mismo que era un vengador, y no un enamorado…Por mucho que le doliese.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No estoy habituada al SasuNaru**


End file.
